Training Urges
by kao-ga-ii
Summary: Yamamoto has these urges....and sooner or later, he has to satisfy them, right? So what's a teenager to do when he sees a hunk of a father at his best friend's house? YamamotoXIemitsu, YAOI! Oneshot. If there's some encouraging reviews, I'll write a follo


-Training Urges-

Rating: M

Pair: YamamotoXIemitsu

Summary: Yamamoto has these urges...and sooner or later, he has to satisfy them, right? So what's a teenager to do when he sees a hunk of a father at his best friend's house? YamamotoXIemitsu, YAOI! Oneshot. If there's some encouraging reviews, I'll write a follow up. =

* * *

"Ugh...", Yamamoto grunted while turning in his sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, looking down at his fully erect member. "Man, what's wrong with me? That's the 4th time this night..."

While he didn't want to believe it, he was a teenager with urges. And not just any regular urges. You see, Yamamoto wasn't your regular teenager that are into girls in small bikinis and what not. No, no. It was completely the opposite. He was into throbbing muscles, broad chests, and split abs. Not to mention what was beneath the belt. This whole week he had these urges that every teenager got. But being into the same gender, how could he possibly satisfy them?

The next day, right after school, he accompanied Tsuna to his ever-so-crazy house. Lambo and I-pin running around, Bianchi making her infamous famous cooking, his mother trying to get a good sleep before making dinner, and Futa playing with Tsuna's father, Iemitsu. There was one person in that house, however, that Yamamoto really noticed. And it wasn't Tsuna either. It was his father, the Vongola stud who was wearing nothing but a pair of yellow boxers and a white tank top.

Iemitsu was the type of person Yamamoto was into. His chest, his arms, his legs, his...

"No!", Yamamoto thought to himself. How could he be turned on by his best friend's father? Was that wrong? Everyone has urges, right? What was so wrong in satisfying them? Yamamoto began to get hard, and he successfully hid it from Tsuna, who was kind of worried at Yamamoto.

"Are you alright Yamamoto? You're kind of spacing out", Tsuna ask.

"Ah? I'm fine Tsuna!", Yamamoto said, creating an innocent smile. It was this same smile that caught the attention of none other than Iemitsu himself. Reborn, sipping his coffee, seemed to notice this, as well as what Yamamoto was staring at just a few minutes ago. Iemitsu giggled a little, and continued to play with Futa. Elsewhere, Tsuna and Yamamoto went upstairs into Tsuna's room, deciding to play some video games. But then, Yamamoto really needed to take a little bathroom break. "Oi, Tsuna! I'm gonna use your bathroom, if you don't mind", the young Vongola guardian said.

"Yeah, its fine", Tsuna said, focusing on beating his enemy on the TV screen. Yamamoto had gone to the bathroom, to find it open just a tad. What he heard, however, suprised him. It was the sound of water hitting the cold tiles of the shower. The horny teen that he was, Yamamoto had opened the door a little more than it already was and peeked inside, to find the same yellow boxers Iemitsu was wearing earlier on the floor. Yamamoto had blushed bright red, and gasped a little.

Reborn happened to walk by, and kicked Yamamoto into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yamamoto, on all fours on the bathroom floor, was shocked at the sudden movement he made. A head popped out of the shower, asking, "Oh, Yamamoto, what is it? Need to use the restroom?"

"Ah, um, yes, if it's alright...", Yamamoto asked, still blushing as red as can be.

"Ahahaha, yeah, sure! We're both guys, right?", the naked CEDEF leader said. Of course, the damn blurry door screen plus the surrounding steam didn't help Yamamoto in seeing the naked hunk's member. Yamamoto approached the toilet nd unzipped his pants, letting out what needed to be let out. It was the sound of Yamamoto's pants being unzipped that turned on Iemitsu. "Hmmmm...how to deal with this...", the showering man said.

Yamamoto tried to focus all he could on trying to pee, but the man in the shower just wouldn't let him. After he was done, he washed his hands and took one stare at the shower, which suddenly popped open. Iemitsu, in all his wet glory, stepped out of the shower and pinned Yamamoto to the wall, asking, "Mind if you take care of this for me?"

Yamamoto, beyond all shock, looked down at Iemitsu's throbbing, hard cock, which was asking to be sucked on. "S-Sawada-san, uh...", was all the teen could mumble out, because his own cock was hard as a rock, and Iemitsu noticed it quite well. The older man stuck a hand down the Rain Guardian's pants, playing with Yamamoto's member. "W-Wait! You're Tsuna's father, and...and...you're married!"

"Well, it's been so long since I've actually done anything with my wife. The last time was when Tsuna was conceived. I've bored with women, Yamamoto. And you're just the perfect guy, y'know?", Iemitsu said, smiling. It was this smile that relaxed Yamamoto. How could he deny such a man? Especially one that was hot as hell.

"Ie-, Sawada-san...", Yamamoto said...

"Iemitsu is fine, Takeshi", Iemitsu said, interrupting the younger man. Suddenly, a note had slipped under the door. 'Took the family out to dinner. Have fun. The whole house is yours for an hour -Reborn'. "Ahaha, the baby new all along, eh?"

"T-The little guy?", Yamamoto asked.

"Yep", Iemitsu replied, taking off the teen's clothes. "Come on, get out of those pants." Yamamoto wasted no time taking them off, leaving him in his boxers. Before he could take them off, however, Iemitsu engulfed the teen in a fiery kiss. Yamamoto didn't hesitate to kiss back, and five minutes later, they parted for air. Iemitsu opened the door to the hallway, and carried Yamamoto down the stairs into the living room. "I've always wanted to try this, y'know", Iemitsu said, smiling at the teen.

Iemitsu laid Yamamoto down on a couch, and took of his boxers in an instant, revealing Yamamoto's erect cock. Taking it in his mouth, the older man coated it in his saliva and went up and down, up and down. He opened his mouth real wide and deep throated the younger man, earning a loud moan in the process. Finally putting all of Yamamoto's length into his mouth, he sucked it until he Yamamoto said, "I-Ie-Iemitsu, I'm gonna..."

"Go for it", Iemitsu said. This only pushed Iemitsu further, deep throating Yamamoto over and over until the Rain Guardian came in his mouth. Iemitsu swallowed all of the liquid in his mouth, kissing Yamamoto afterward. "How does it taste?"

"Ahaha, very good. Now I wanna try your's", Yamamoto replied. Yamamoto pushed the older man on the couch this time, and sat on top of him, so that the younger man's face was sucking on the older man's dick, while his own was in front of Iemtisu's face. Iemitsu noticed this position, and smiled, before taking Yamamoto's length into his mouth once again. The sound of sucking was all that was heard throughout the house. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh!", Iemitsu moaned, coming inside Yamamoto's mouth. Yamamoto swallowed it all, just like his partner did with his own cum. Yamamoto didn't stop pleasuring the older man, however, and started jacking off the older cock. Yamamoto also took this chance to kiss Iemitsu's belly button, arousing the older man. The teen then moved down to kiss the head of the long length, and then down Iemitsu's cock to his ever large jewels. Sucking the clearly shaven balls, Iemitsu could not suck Yamamoto off any longer, he had to moan to deal with his own pleasure. "AHHHH!", the man moaned ever so loudly.

The man came once again all over Yamamoto's hand. The teen got off the older man and started licking off the cum on his hand. Iemitsu got up and wouldn't let the teen have it all to himself, however. After the white liquid was gone, the older man held the teen in his arms, and lifted his legs up so that Yamamoto could wrap them around the Vongola executive.

"Is it alright if I don't use anything else?", Iemitsu asked, referring to his still hard dick.

"Yeah, go ahead", Yamamoto said, eager to have that _monster_ _cock _ inside him. Iemitsu took no more time in inserting it into the teen. When all of it was inside Yamamoto's ass, the teen let out a loud moan.

"Ahhhh!", Yamamoto yelled, a little shocked to have 12 in. of meat inside his anus. After he adjusted himself a little, Yamamoto slid himself up and down the older man, earning yet another moan from the older man. The older man sat down on the floor, laying down afterwards. Iemitsu put both of his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Yamamoto took this time to kiss the hung hunk, before sliding up and down again on the big cock. Yamamoto turned around and layed down on Iemitsu, so that the teen's back was right on top of Iemitsu's ripped abs. Yamamoto began to arch his back, pulling up his anus, and then relaxing once more, engulfing the dick with his ass once again. He began to increase his speed on this motion, making the older man gasp in pleasure.

"Ahhh, Takeshi. Oh fuck...where'd...you...learn th-this?", the older man asked.

"I gues I'm just a natural", Yamamoto replied, giggling. Iemitsu used his hands to help Yamamoto slide up and down, and eventually, he felt his climax coming.

"Takeshi, a little longer, _please_ ", Iemitsu asked.

"Haha, sure, I'm not even done yet...", Yamamoto replied. Yamamoto increased his speed, and soon, Iemitsu came a third time, this time inside Yamamoto. "Feel good?", the teen asked.

"Very. Now let's take care of you...", Iemitsu said. Iemitsu grabbed Yamamoto's cock with his hand, and carressed it ever so gently, and finally jerked off the horny teen.

"Mmmm...", Yamamoto grunted. He liked this. He liked it a lot. Now maybe his cock wouldn't go up in the middle of the night and yearn for sex. Yamamoto blushed and blushed and felt his red face blush even more. After a few more innocent moans, Yamamoto came. Yamamoto slowly took himself off Iemitsu's cock, and collapsed on top of the older man. "How long did we go for?"

"Only 10 minutes. We still have 50 more...", Iemitsu said. "Come on. In the shower we go!"

"Only if I get to finger you in there", Yamamoto said giggling. The two went upstairs into the shower, where Yamamoto remembered seeing the older man showering.

"Sorry I got you dirty after you took a shower."

"Don't worry, this time, I'll be able to shower with you this time", Iemitsu said. The two entered the shower and turned on the water, Iemitsu holding Yamamoto in his arms. "We should do this again some time."

"Certainly", Yamamoto said, grabbing the soap...

* * *

-OWARI-


End file.
